The Titan of Loyalty
by Rpg75bro
Summary: This follows the adventure of a young Titan striving to become the strongest in the world to protect his loved ones. Note this is my first fan fiction so please be kinder. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Pairing is undecided. Vote for the pairing you want on the poll on my profile. T for laungage
1. Chapter 1

It all began with the first primordial, Chaos.

She restored order to the broken universe. With the fragments of her creation she created another primordial, Gaea.

soon the world was filled life. Gaea and her husband mated and created a new race of immortals. Those immortals?

They were called the titans.

/. LINE BREAK. /

A man sitting in a chair surrounded by young children closed the book on their history. Suddenly, one of the children in the back asks a question.

"Lord Coeus, can we read just one more chapter?" The young boy looked at the titan of knowledge with pleading eyes, soon the other kids also gave the titan a similar look. The titan gave in to the puppy dog eyes.

" well I guess I can a little more, but we only have 20 minutes left." So the teacher once again explained the history of the titans. They were fascinated by the adventures of Perses, then stories of Kronos, the moon of Selene. They just couldn't get enough of the stories of their parents misadventures. But one particular titan in the back was much more focused than all the others. The boy had thick, untamable, raven hair. His blueish greenish eyes could keep anyone's attention for an eternity. This was Perseus, Titan of loyalty, trust, swordsmanship, and hunting.

And this is his story.

/ LINE BREAK /

 **-1000 years later-**

In a thick large jungle a young boy was running as fast as he could away from a large dark hound. The large dog lunged at the boy only for the child to dodge its sharp claws. The boy with black hair and sea green eyes was coming upon a cliff side. He turned around to stare at the beast. Just before he could pushed over the cliff, a barrage of silver arrows punctured the hellhounds coat. The beast puffed into dust. A young girl with long auburn hair, dressed in a parka. A few other girls wearing the same thing also trenched out of the clearing. The young girl looked up to the young boy curiously. Percy bowed deeming towards the small prepubescent girl in front of him.

"Lady Artemis it has been a long time since I have last seen you, I thank you for aiding me in NOT getting mauled."

Artemis eyes narrowed. She raised her bow to Perseus's head.

"who are you _boy_?"

in response the boy rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue

"I am SO hurt you remember me... moonlight"

her eyes widened. The rest of the girls raised their bows prepared to kill this boy.

" P-P-Perseus? But how? Why are you so young? How are you here? Wait... did you call me THAT nickname..."

all of a sudden Perseus felt very scared of the woman in front of him.

"uhhhhhhhh... am I screwed?"

she smirked in response.

"very Percyyyyyy"

Perseus cringed

" hey you know I hate that name."

"well hay I hate moonlight as well."

at this point the hunters had given up on trying to figure out what's going on so they had resorted to playing games in between themselves.

"so let me guess you have to take me to your cocky ,arrogant, asshole you call a father."

"sorry Perse I have to..."

them Perseus's world went completely dark.

 _ **author- so yeah here was just a neat little Drabble I did and I would love to continue this story more but I was just wanting to get everyone's opinions on the story before I start doing the major long chapter sort stuff. So this is my first story so please don't be too mean but constructive criticism is allowed. Also I am looking for a beta reader. Please remember to review it helps me out a lot. Thanks a lot**_

 _ **-rpg75bro**_


	2. Council Sucks!

Hey ** _guys welcome back to the Titan of Loyalty, I got some great reviews yesterday that really helped me._**

 ** _Xion-_** sorry but no its too forced and freaking bad you should better htake tyour time tou actually bould a character even their personality so the stroy actually fows and becomes interesting if not nobody would want to keep reading.

-thanks for the criticism I will try to make it more natural and less rushed. I will definately take more time to post. Like I said in the previous chapter. I was just testing waters. So now I hope I can make a much better story to hopefully entertain an audience. Once again thanks for the awesome review.

 _ **Limebun-**_ -please be BoyxBoy there's not enough of them

sorry I fully intended for Percy to love a female. Thanks for the review. Although I will attempt to make a BoyXBoy fanfic in the future. And I agree with the lack of pairing that are BoyXBoy. I think for right now I sorta have to write with what I feeling a little more comfortable with. Because mind you, this is my first time ever showing ANYONE my writing. So once I become more comfortable with this. I fully plan to make a story with one of those shippings.

 _ **Son of Ophion-**_ -1k that all I have to say just reach 1k and you'll be good

thanks. I will work towards making chapters longer and more interesting. The biggest thing for me is the fact I have the idea. I just have a lot of trouble putting those ideas into words. And from experience, I found the only way to get better at that is to practice doing it in the first place. Because of this I tend to rush stories and have a hard time of slowing down the story or focusing on character development. Once again thank you for the awesome review.

 _ **-**_ As of now, you word count is quite low, if you want your story to be half-decent, aim for a word count of 1,000 at bare minimum or a decent 2,000. Next you want to fix your, quite frankly, crap grammar "so let me guess you have to take me to your cocky ,arrogant, asshole you call a father."

There are several things wrong in this sentence, for a start 's' is meant to be capitalised.  
"So let me guess you have to take me to your cocky ,arrogant, asshole you call a father."

There's meant to be a comma in front of 'guess'.  
"So let me guess, you have to take me to your cocky ,arrogant, asshole you call a father."

The comma placement is wrong where it's around the word 'arrogant'.  
"So let me guess, you have to take me to your cocky, arrogant, asshole you call a father."

And that's just a single sentence. Your story also lacks depth and detail, you give us almost nothing to work with and finally, don't make this some cliche Pertemis shit, try something original. No one wants to read another Guardian of the Hunt story, alright? If you can't do something original, then you just shouldn't try to make it big on this site or even bother.

\- thanks for the review. I will work towards better grammar. I know that my grammar is pretty bad too. Don't worry the shipping will totally depend on the readers and what they vote in the poll. So right now I have no clue as to who Percy is going to be shipped with. The part in the first chapter was simply meant to show that Percy has some form of relationship with the current gods of Olympus. Once again thanks.

 _ **theSilentOne85-**_ So basically,this is pretty good for a start, but I would say slow it down a bit add some chapter development. One way is have percy 'relive' his memories while he is knocked out. This way, you can have a backstory as to how percy encounter Artemis or some other gods or titians. The last thing I can say is be careful not to rush the story, if you need time to review a chapter you have wrote,then take the time to look it over. Personally, I prefer quality over quantity in the term of chapters. Anyhow this is by far the longest review i have ever done so I'll leave it here lol

-thanks for the review. I already have some plans as to how I need to develop the characters. I will really try my best not to rush the story. Also because I really do want to make good content, I may take a few days ( anywhere from 3-9 days to upload considering I don't have school or anything.) to really make sure I make the best content I believe I can make. Thank you for the continued support.

 ** _Now without furthur ado here is the second chapter of the Titan of Loyalty_**

Perseus's PoV

In an instant, my world went dark.

/FLASH BACK/

"Perseus!"

I turned around to face a young girl with auburn hair behind me. We lived together along with Leto and Apollo on the island of Delos.

"oh hey Artemis. How's it going?"

"Great! Oh by the way dinner is ready!" After that comment she turned around and started heading back to the small hut that Artemis, Apollo, and I call home. By the time Artemis and myself arrived, Leto had already put food onto the table. Leto looked up towards us and greeted us with a warm smile. Soon after everyone sat down to the table and we all started to eat. Leto looked up towards the siblings.

"Are you two ready to get your domains tomorrow?" The twins looked up in unison. Artemis looked more shocked than her brother

"Wait! You mean that we leave tomorrow?"

"Yep, aren't you two excited?

"but what about Perseus?" At that question Leto looked down

"well Perseus won't be able to join you on Olympus."

"but he is our friend."

"I'm sorry Artemis."

"He is different from you and Apollo."

" Isn't he a godling just like us?"

"No dear, he is a special breed." Artemis was starting to get agitated and it showed in her voice.

"So what? He hasn't done anything against Olympus!"

"Zues doesn't care about that. He only cares about his heritage." Artemis looked pissed. She opened her mouth. But before she could do so I decided to speak up.

"No Artemis. You really should go to Olympus. Besides, we can always play together when ever we want."

"but..."

"Artemis look, I'm really happy for you and I really want to see you be happy. Okay?"

"okay." After than everyone ate in silence.

/ FLASH BACK END /

I sat up in a pure white bed with a headache. I tried to stretch my arms only to find them shackledto the ground. My legs were also shackled. At that moment Apollo walked into the room.

" ah percy i see you're awake "

"Apollo, it's been a while, please release me I don't want any trouble with anybody"

"Sorry no can do, I don't need Zeus nagging at me for the next decade about how I let a 'rouge titan' as he puts it, escape "

"Come on light bulb, you know I'm not dangerous" A look of hesitant flashes across his face. Hope started to blossom in my heart, into his face hardened.

"Sorry percy, can't disobey Zeus" The hope withered away just as fast as it blossomed.

"Apollo, please " Even I could hear the desperation in my voice. In the blink of an eye, Apollo was gone, most likely to inform Zeus I am here.

Apollo walked out of the room. But as soon as he left, another immortal walked in.

"Lady Hestia." The goddess frowned at that.

"Perseus, what did I tell you about being formal with me?"

"your right La-I mean Hestia" after that exchange Apollo walked back in and brought me to the throne room. The room was in complete chaos. It seems that there was no sense of order here. As soon as I was brought into the room the entire council went silent. I was shackled back to the ground. I looked to the council. A few of the gods and goddesses smiled at me warmly while others glared at me in hatred.

Zeus looked at me with a look of hatred, disgust, and... was that fear?

"Well it seems a rat has come out of the cage. Let's hurry this up I have places to be." Zeus nervously looked over to Hera who looked out right _**pissed.**_

Zeus cleared throat. his sneered my name" _Perseus, Titan of Loyalty, I here by sentence you to a millennia_ _in Tartaru. All in favor?_ "

Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus all raised their hands.

" _all against?"_

Artemis, Athena, Hera, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, And Poseidon raised their hands. Poseidon Carefully chose his words, hoping not to anger the King of the Gods.

" brother I believe it is not wise to punish this Titan?"

"why not Poseidon? Are you really willing to take the chance of having a _Titan_ oput on the loose? Do you want to see me overthrown so badly?" At this point Athena spoke up.

" Father, I believe it would be wise to have Perseus swear loyalty to Olympus. I know our relationship with the Titans has been rocky, but I believe it should be time for us to come together. Besides, he can not betray us unless we betray him."

Zeus stroked his beard in thought.

" I guess I will allow it , but if he starts making trouble then we will send him to Tartarus."

and with that the council ended. Gods and Godesses started to flash out of the throne room. After most of the gods and goddesses had flashed out only 2 stuck around. Those two were Athena and Hestia. Athena approached me first. She gave me a warm smile. Her sparkling grey eyes bore into mine.

"Hello Perseus. It has been a while."

"That it has Athena. That it has."

" Well it is nice to see you again but I must go now. I will see you around."

" Okay! Have a nice day." And with that she too, flashed out.

that left me with hestia.

" So how is my favorite Cousin?" Hestia giggled a little when she said that, earning a weirded out look from me.

" So you're calling me cousin Now?"

" I mean, aren't we technically Cousins?"

"shut up Hestia."

" Well I must go now. I am so happy you are back Perseus." And with that she flashed out, leaving me alone in the Throne room.

well, I guess I can go now. But I bet this won't be the end of it. I never get a rest. But with that I teleported out of the throne room. So here begins the adventure? Who knows what's to come?

I teleported myself into one of the mortal cities named California. When my eyes opened I scanned my surroundings.

I was at the base of a mountain next to a cliff that led right to the ocean. I slowly started to walk up the mountain until I reached a gate engraved with "Garden of the Hesperides" in Greek letters. I walked through the gates and past the rows of flowers, past a dragon whom I presume is Ladon, until I reached a castle completely made out of a black marble. I walked up the stairs leading to the front entrance when all of a sudden I felt a blade press against my neck and an unknown voice.

"you shouldn't be here."

 _ **aaaaaand Cut.**_

 _ **so that is the second chapter of the Titan of Loyalty. Just so some of you want to know in case you are confused, this takes place before hestia gives up her seat on the Olympian council to Dionysius. Also I read all of your reviews and they have helped me a great deal and I hope that shows in the newest chapter of this story. I never expected to get 5 reviews on just the first day of the story being up. You don't know how happy that made me feel to know people actually care enough to review. So yeah. This chapter is currently 2,230 words and the review section including the responses which is about 400-600 words for the entire thing so that's makes the actual content of the chapter about 1,800 words. This is a great improvement of the 600 words of my last chapter. This took me quite a while to write because I got stuck in a few places where I just couldn't find the right word to suit the context or the idea I was trying to represent. Just so you do not forget. Make sure to review. That really does help me a lot when I want to write these stories so I would love the continued support for my story.** **Just** **by the Way a HUGE thanks you to TheSilentOne85 for Beta reading this chapter and also for becoming my beta for this story.**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors note**_

 **hey guys I am really sorry. I know you all wanted another chapter but unfortunately school has started up again for me. I will try to update this story as often as I can but I can not promise a consistent flow of my content. Also I am also thinking about what other stories I might want to write. I want you all to pick one of the three tv shows/books I should write about. So please pick between:**

 **.High School DxD**

 **.Percy Jackson**

 **.other**

 **i also want to try my best to write several different genres. Like for instance I want to try a slice of life or maybe comedy since I tend to think on the mathotical matters. I will also ill continue to update this story when ever I get the chance, but I have to run every thing by my beta before I post so that will also delay the chapters just a bit.**


	4. Authors Note part II (now for 1999)

It's been really tough on me ever since I started up classes again for school about a month ago. Since then I've had family pass away and I've also been struggling with the fact that somehow with my stupid ass got into all AP classes for my high school. So I have a shit ton of home work and no time. I just wanted to post this to show I have not given up on the story I'm just writing whenever I get the chance. (Usually about 5-15 minutes a week max) but trust me the next chapter is coming and a new story named "Blue Dragon's Lover". Have fun. And as always thank you for reading another one of my shitty as posts. Well why you still reading. In the time you have been reading this sentence you could have been doing something actually productive with your life but who am I to judge? Hell im a dumb ass high school kid with the shittiest grammar this world has seen...

rpg75bro out.


End file.
